Kemono
Playstyle The two headed Daemon is unquestionably one of the most complicated models due to it having two very different forms, with each playing quite different to the other. Knowing the benefits of each will allow you to decide which head to take charge each turn Tactics Attached at the Neck As their profile card explains, Kemono and Ushi share the same model. While the sharing Wd's is quite straight forward, the Ki generation requires some particular note. Since you can choose which head is in charge before generating Ki, this does give you some options - Ushi will give a flat 3 Ki every turn, while Kemono will only gain 1 but can use Oni Rage to gain 2-3 (note: Ushi doesn't rage). Typically the choice of this will come down to the situation and its recommended you understand when Oni Rage should/ shouldn't be used to help in this decision. Command the Field Typically Ushi should be in control turn 1. Having Tactican is a huge benefit to controlling activation order, especially as Ushi is only one of two Savage wave models with this trait (and is the only one to have it innately - Zuba has to pay Ki each turn to have his). Dominate your Foes Dominate may seem a bit underpowered, until you recognize its an ACTIVE Ki feat - meaning it can be used anytime you are the Active player (not just when Ushi is the active model) provided the target is within range. This can force a tired enemy to act and become exhausted, or prevent a model attacking (by forcing a different model to activate) and be open to being attacked by a second attacker - having it become outnumbered and potentially exhausted. Enslave their Minds More potent is Ushi's ability to Control a target. Give his high Ki and Force of Will, its quite often he will succeed more than fail. Control is a fairly rare condition. While it won't let you burn the target's Ki, having an enemy attack a former ally with an all-attack dice-pool can usually cause injury. More notable though is that both the attacker and target will usually become tired/ exhausted from the exchange, which will give you some activation advantage. Also remember that you can use Obey on an exhausted target which will allow you to choose when it activates the following turn. Unfortunately you cannot stack Control markers on the same target as Obey requires the target to be an Enemy model (while under the effect of Control, it counts as friendly). Eat Whip Finally Ushi's Whip. While not powerful (or even very ranged for a ranged attack), its something he can use anytime he walks towards an enemy. Should it hit and deal at least -1 Wd, the target will become Cowardly. This can help Ushi's Fear 4+ become a bit more effective, and can help him keep enemies from engaging him if he chooses to stay in control Turn 2-3 (usually to build Ki or keep using Obey). Focus your Bloodlust Focus is a very rare choice for any Oni, but Ushi certainly has a high enough Ki for it to be considered. Indeed, doing so would have him able to cast Obey twice on each of the following two turns! Certainly worth considering! Its My Turn Now! Ushi's role is typically to head towards Melee and control enemies along the way, and can even remain in control beyond turn 1. However, should the Oni/s begin their Ki-generation phase engaged, its usually time for the Sadistic to make way for the Savage. Kemono is impressively effective in Melee having: * MS of 3 * Brutal * Armor Piercing * Strong * +2 Strength * Oni-Rage. In fact Kemono should almost ALWAYS go into Oni Rage as the 2-3 Ki he would generate from it is enough to gain Combo Attack for an attack (and given the high SL an Oni can usually dish out, that's going to cause some pain)! My Other Trick Kemono should usually be looking to use Combo Attack but, should he want to reserve his Ki and/or be fighting a penalized target, don't forget he can also use Powerful Attack. It may reduce your MS by -1, but it will add +5 to your 3d6 Damage roll. If you feel assured you can land the hit, consider using this to make it a kill. Attachments Prowess of the Consumed Having Ushi produce 4 Ki each turn means you can use Dominate twice each turn which can allow you to DEMAND a single target becomes exhausted before the rest of its team acts even once. On the otherside, 2 Ki (or 3-4 Ki via Oni Rage) on Kemono means he may be able to perform a Combo Attack for both activations, or at the least have 1 Ki spare to consume a Soul. Synergy Each head again has certain benefits with certain models. Ushi's ranged attack causes Cowardly which can be great for your other Fear causing allies. Weakness For all its complicated rules, the Two-Heads are still a single Oni and suffer their typical issues. Huge makes it vulnerable to Ranged attacks, Toughness will reduce minor damage but offers little against heavy blows. Most notably is that Ushi is the least combative of the two forms with a reduced Fear, below average MS, and even lacks the ability to consume Souls to heal! While Ushi may choose to stay in control (to control the enemy) this isn't without a degree of risk.